Users often enjoy consuming a story in different digital media content versions, such as through an e-book or a television series. If a popular book series is being adapted into a television show, for example, readers of the book series may be particularly interested in watching the television show and comparing how the story is represented between the two media versions. There will generally be differences between the plotlines of the media versions that users may be interested in being alerted to.